conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabinet of Cory Booker
The Cabinet of Cory Booker is the group of heads of federal executive agencies of the United States federal government serving under President Cory Booker pursuant to the Appointments Clause of the constitution of the United States. The cabinet also includes a number of officials given cabinet rank despite not leading a cabinet agency, such as the Vice President. The Cabinet Cabinet Members Cabinet-level Officials Transition and Appointments President Cory Booker was elected on November 3, 2020 and assumed office on January 20, 2021. Tom Perez, then Democratic National Committee Chair, was chosen by Booker to direct his presidential transition effort. The first major personnel announcement came on November 4, the day after the election, that Matthew Klapper would serve as White House Chief of Staff. Klapper was previously Booker's chief of staff in the Senate and a senior advisor during the 2020 presidential campaign. Klapper also played a leading role in the transition effort. Connecticut Senator Chirstopher Murphy was the first cabinet appointment announced, when he was named designee for Secretary of State on November 30, 2020. One week later, December 7, Booker announced his other major foreign policy officials, former Under Secretary of Defense Michele Flournoy to be Secretary of Defense, and former UN ambassador Samantha Power to be National Security Advisor, as well as Jon Huntsman to be UN ambassador. Transition staff memos leaked to POLITICO revealed that Booker originally intended to name all four main foreign policy offices on November 30 as part of a strategy grouping nominees by issue area to drive discussion of the president-elect's agenda. However, the announcement for Secretary of Defense was delayed when Rhode Island Senator Jack Reed repeatedly declined entreaties by Booker and his staff to take the office, as he had to the same offer from Barack Obama. On December 11, Booker announced his choices for the Secretaries of Agriculture, Education, and Transportation, being Karen Ross, John King, and Jeanette Sadik-Kahn respectively. On December 17, Booker announced the major economic positions of his cabinet: Sarah Bloom Raskin for the Treasury, Charlie Baker for Commerce, Edward Montgommery for Labor, Phil Scott for the Small Business Administration, and Paul Krugman to chair the Council of Economic Advisers. Reports indicate the the vice president-elect, Elizabeth Warren, invested considerable effort to ensure that these economic positions were in line as much as possible with her progressive wing of the Democratic Party. Warren reportedly objected strongly to the nomination of Baker, the former Republican governor of her home state of Massachusetts, and Scott, the former Republican governor of Vermont. It has been speculated that Edward Montgomery's appointment was intended to assuage the concerns of progressives. Carolyn Clancy's nomination to the Department of Veterans' Affairs was announced on December 30, along with Stephanie Rawlings-Blake at Housing and Urban Development. Booker announced his environmental positions on January 2, 2021: Carol Browner to be Secretary of Energy and John Berry to be Secretary of the Interior, as well as Maria Cantwell to lead the Environmental Protection agency. The Attorney General nominee, Deval Patrick, was announced on January 5. There was speculation after Booker's election that he would name Senator and former California Attorney General Kamala Harris to lead the Justice Department, but she quelled this public interest with a statement on December 21 that she wished to remain in the Senate. On January 11, Booker announced Tom Perez and Loretta Sanchez for Secretaries of Health and Human Services, and Homeland Security, respectively. Booker announced on January 15 that his cabinet would include, for the first time, the administrators of USAID and NASA. Rodget Voorhies and Dava Newman were then appointed to those positions, respectively. Also announced on January 15 were the nominations of Vincent Stewart to be Director of National Intelligence and Gloria Cruz to be Director of the Office of Management and Budget Analysis Diversity President Booker's cabinet has been noted for its demographic diversity, probably the most diverse in history. Booker fulfilled a signature campaign promise to have a half-female cabinet. Thirteen out of the twenty-seven members of his cabinet are women. Additionally, there are a number of demographic firsts in the Booker cabinet. These include the following. *Elizabeth Warren is the first female Vice President *Michele Flournoy is the first female Secretary of Defense *Sarah Bloom Raskin is the first female Secretary of the Treasury *Tom Perez is the first hispanic Secretary of Health and Human Services *Loretta Sanchez is the fist hispanic Secretary of Homeland Security *John Berry is the first openly LGBTQ cabinet secretary *Edward Montgomery is the first black Secretary of Labor *Stephanie Rawlings-Blake is the first black female Secretary of Housing and Urban Development *Carolyn Clancy is the first female Secretary of Veterans' Affairs *Vincent Stewart is the first black Director of National Intelligence *Gloria Cruz is the first hispanic Director of the Office of Management and Budget *Dava Newman is the first female NASA Administrator New cabinet-level positions This is the first cabinet to include the Administrators of USAID and NASA, as well as the National Security Advisor. Cross-party appointments Charlie Baker, Phil Scott, and Jon Huntsman are Republicans. Dava Newman and Carolyn Clancy are independent. Category:Booker 2020\